Tonight's Entertainment
by fierytemper16
Summary: Joker/OC, will contain language/content that may offend some readers. It's not intended to, but if it does, then please don't read it or send hate mail. I do not own the Joker, Batman etc but do own Libby, Robbie, Cole and Cal.
1. Chapter 1

"Liberty! Where are you?"

Great, he was home, she thought, and he didn't sound happy. "I'm in the lounge, Dad."

"Pack your things."

"What?! Why?!"

"I've had enough of you, since your mother left you've done nothing but mope around, and you're 18 now, you shouldn't be living at home."

Libby's dad hadn't always been such a bastard; he used to be kind, and loving, doting on his wife and daughter, and helping out her twin brother Robbie with all his school projects. Robbie had disappeared a couple of weeks ago; just days after their mother had walked out on them, saying she was returning home to England. She didn't like Gotham city at all.

"FINE!" she screamed, storming off upstairs. Why couldn't they have stayed in England? Then her mother would never have left and they'd be a happy family, not a broken one.

Dragging her suitcase out of the closet, she wondered how everything was going to fit in. How 5 years of memories could be crammed in to such an inadequately sized bag. She'd just have to pack the necessities: underwear, jeans, tops and hoodies. Plus her only pair of trainers and her toiletries obviously. It didn't take long, and within half an hour Libby was bumping her suitcase down the stairs, leaving it by the door. She took her keys from the hook, and wiggled the door key off of the ring, dropping it on to the carpet before wrenching the door open angrily and slamming it shut behind her.

Where could she go? she wondered as she shoved the bag in to the back of her little red Peugeot 207, her 18th birthday present. She didn't really know anyone in Gotham, at least no one she could stay with for an indefinite amount of time. Libby decided on driving out to one of the motels on the outskirts of the city. She knew this was where the mobs hung out, but the rooms would be cheap and she couldn't afford to dig too deep in to her savings. She plugged her iPod in to the adaptor and put it on shuffle, then turned on the ignition and set off. Maybe Robbie would contact her. Sure, his phone number was no longer available, but that didn't mean he couldn't choose to phone her.

It was 8 o'clock in the evening, dark and Libby was starting to get angsty. She still hadn't found a place to stay. All of the motels she'd tried had been full, and she was having to inquire at seedier and seedier ones. Finally, a flickering neon sign told her that the Sunshine Motel had vacancies. She pulled in to the car park, turned off the engine and removed her iPod, shoving it in to her pocket. Locking the car, she went inside to get a room, deciding that she'd come back for the suitcase.

"Hi, can I get a room for a week please?" she asked the male receptionist, who gave her the once over before demanding that she pay cash up front. Begrudgingly she agreed, shoving $150 in to his hand and turning back round, muttering something about going to get her suitcase from her car.

As she was nearing her car, she saw a figure slumped against the boot, where she needed to get to. The figure was male, and pretty well built from what she could tell, but there was also a puddle of something that looking suspiciously like blood pooling around him. Once she'd edged a bit nearer, she saw he appeared to be clutching his side tightly.

"Are you alright?" His head jerked up, eyes wide and curious, turning to fear as they started to focus. "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you." She reassured him, wondering why he'd look so scared of a 5ft3 girl. "Let me see your side."

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." The voice didn't come from the man she was now crouching down beside, but instead from her left, where she'd just come from. A hand wound its way in to her hair and yanked her upright, pulling her head backwards and exposing her throat. A cold knife edge was pressed against the bare skin, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to warn her not to try anything.

"What's your name." The menacing voice again, this time right in her ear, but her head was pulled back too far to see his face. He wasn't asking a question, he was demanding an answer.

"Libby."

"Your full name."

"Liberty Blackburn." The hand in her hair shifted slightly.

"Ok, Liberty, normally you'd end up like this poor guy here, but –"

"I didn't see anything," she blurted out. "He was just leaning against my car when I came out to get my stuff. Honestly."

"Don't interrupt me again. That was your only warning. Now as I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me, I'm going to give you a choice. You can die. Here and now. Or you can come with us so we make sure you don't go crying to the police. Not that they'd do anything anyway, not now the Batman's gone."

Libby didn't want to die. Not now. Not like this. Her mind was made up. But she didn't know if she'd come to regret the choice she'd made. "I'll go with you."

"Good girl," he said patronisingly, and the hand in her hair released her, but the knife stayed on her neck. Her arms were grabbed and pulled behind her, then handcuffed together, the cold metal biting in to her bare wrists and she shuddered, wishing she'd worn a jumper. A blindfold was pulled over her eyes and the world went black. Someone gripped her upper arm like a vice and steered her towards an unknown destination before lifting her up in to the back of what she assumed was a van. The engine rumbled in to life and the floor started vibrating, before the driver pulled off. She felt more scared than she had ever before, but she told herself most of it came from not being able to see. She could feel two men on either side of her, their bodies warm and solid, stopping her from falling as they went around corners too fast.

It was an uncomfortable journey for her, as she couldn't lean back properly due to her bound arms, but luckily it was short and she guessed they'd just gone to a warehouse a few blocks from the motel. When the engine was turned off, and the doors opened, she heard water lapping against stone, telling her they were by the river. She was guided inside a building, and down several flights of stairs. This was not a good sign. Nothing good ever came from being in a basement. She heard a light being switched on but saw nothing through the blindfold. Her guider led her to a chair and forced her to sit down, then took off her handcuffs. She breathed a premature sigh of relief, until realising that her arms were being tied to the chair. Shit. This definitely wasn't good.

She heard the person's footsteps as they walked away and up the stairs, leaving her alone for at least an hour. She concentrated on breathing in and out slowly, trying to calm herself, until she heard more footsteps coming down the stairs. There were lots more people entering the room, moving to stand in front of her. Libby heard one step forward to remove the blindfold, and she distinctly heard a gasp from one of the men towards the back of the crowd gathered in front of her, but she was too busy blinking to stop her eyes hurting from the bright light flooding in to them.

"Libby?" a male voice asked. A voice she knew and loved.

"Robbie? Why am I here?"

"I don't recall telling either of you you could talk." It was the voice again, coming from behind her. How had she not noticed his footsteps? You could cut the silence with any one of the knifes she was sure these men had on their persons. "You're all dismissed except Cal."

"But –"

"Get. Out." The voice interrupted Robbie before he could protest. Now that Libby's eyes were adjusted to the light, she could see him shooting worried glances at her until he moved out of her peripheral vision and she heard the door close. Leaving her alone with two men she definitely didn't trust. The one in front of her, Cal, was built like a gladiator, his biceps bulging out of his t-shirt and she shuddered at the thought of getting in his way. It took her a while to realise the two men were talking over her, and she stopped thinking to listen.

"But she looks like she could be fun, boss."

"True, but I really need to settle this debt. He's not going to wait any longer. Go call him now."

Cal left, leaving just her and the owner of the voice. Libby kept her head down as the voice walked off to the side of the room and picked something up. A chair. He placed it front of her and sat down.

"Look at me." Again, he was commanding her. She kept her head lowered, until a stinging sensation went through her cheek and her head snapped to the right and an indignant look appeared on her face. He laughed, a cruel sound, as she dragged her eyes up to his. They were dark blue, so dark they looked black, like empty pits that stretched on and on. This was a man whom to fear, for if eyes are the window to the soul, then his had been bolted shut for years and his soul had perished. But Libby has a foreboding feeling that whoever Cal had left to phone would be even worse.

"Who are you?" Her head snapped the other way as he backhanded her. She tasted blood, and spat it on to the floor beside her. Pain was evident in her eyes, but there was a spark of defiance there also.

"Don't speak unless invited to. But I will tell you that my name is Cole, and I'm one of the relatively unheard of mob bosses." Cole. It suited him, she thought, thinking of his fathomless eyes. He leaned back in his chair, stretching his legs out in front of him and resting his hands on the back of his head. Libby would have found him attractive if he hadn't had her tied to a chair and appeared to be giving her to some guy. His position was relaxed, carefree and he had a macabre smile assembled on his face, giving him a self-satisfied expression. The door banged open, and she heard Cal call out from the doorway that 'he' was coming down to inspect the goods to see if they were worthy enough to settle the debt.

"Good." Cal seemed to be hanging around by the door, waiting for something. Cole eventually snapped out "what?"

"Do you want me to get her ready?" Libby could practically hear the smirk as he said it, and her face must have registered some kind of expression, because Cole grinned evilly, and shook his head no. A grunt of disappointment and then the door swung shut. Cole rose, and flicked a knife out of his pocket. Libby visibly flinched but he just chuckled and sliced through the ropes binding her to the chair.

"Stand." She did not. A hand jerked her up by the scruff of her t-shirt, and the chair was kicked away. "Now strip."

"What?!? No fucking way." She had spun around by this point and was full on glaring in to Cole's eyes.

"Yes fucking way," he growled, bringing the flick knife up to her throat, "either you take them off or I cut them off. And I won't be too bothered about whether I get you with the knife as well."

Libby wasn't an idiot, and she knew it would be better not to risk infection by getting cut up by some sadistic freak, so she took a step back and turned around.

"Uh uh." He grabbed her arm and spun her back round before settling down in his chair. "I want to enjoy the show."

She glowered at him, but yanked her top over her head throwing it down on the ground, then undid her jeans and pushed them down.

"And the rest," he smirked. Here she refused. There was no way in hell that she was going to remove her underwear in front of this creep. It was bad enough that she'd chose to wear a thong today. Luckily, or unluckily, she was saved this by the door being thrown open. Cole's attention diverted, she snatched up her clothes and used them to cover herself whilst backing in to a corner.

"Coooooooooooole, I have to say, I was thrilled your little henchman called me up, saying you wanted to settle our debt. It's about time too, if I'm honest. I was starting to think you might be trying to be funny. And we both know who's the funnier person out of us two. So where's our little settlement?"

Cole turned around to grab Libby, smarting when he saw her in the corner to the left of the door, baring his teeth aggressively when she didn't come over. What did he think she was, stupid? She recognised that greasy green mop of hair, and there was no chance that she was going anywhere near that man willingly. Unfortunately, the Joker followed Cole's gaze, and his face broke in to a wide grin that didn't reach his cold eyes.

"Liberty, come over here right now," Cole growled, but she was stuck to the spot, unable to move even if she wanted to. The Joker was staring at her predatorily, and she was frozen like prey. Cole strode over to her, clearly pissed off, and grabbed her arm so tightly that she cried out in pain as he dragged her back over before snatching away her t-shirt and jeans from her clutches. She snatched at them, but he chucked them away, out of her reach. Now she was standing there in her bra and very revealing underwear, shivering with cold or fear, she wasn't sure which. Libby tried to keep her face deadpan, devoid of all emotion, but she knew the fear was showing in her eyes.

"You know what, Cole? I think you've got yourself a deal." His words sent shivers down Libby's spine as she raised her eyes to meet the most feared man in Gotham's.


	2. Chapter 2

NB Libby's family has actually only been in Gotham for 5 years, not 12 like I said in chapter 1.

Shivers ran all the way down Libby's spine as the Joker's dark eyes bored in to her own. He stalked towards her predatorily and she clutched on to Cole's arm, deciding the she'd rather stay with him than go with the Joker. And Robbie was here. He'd help her. Right?

"Please don't do this…" she begged, her eyes imploring Cole to not give her to that man. He looked down at her, and for a second his eyes held compassion before hardening up and he shoved her away in to the Joker's outstretched arms. As soon as she was in his arms, the Joker moved towards the door, dragging the struggling girl along with him. "Can I at least put my clothes back on?"

"Why? I like you looking like this." He gestured to her semi-naked body. "Give me one good reason why you should get your clothes back."

"Because … because otherwise all of Cole's men and anyone you've brought will see me. And if I'm now y-yours, then only you should see me …" She trailed off, hoping he'd see sense in the words she'd forced out. Sneaking a quick glance up at him, she saw his gaze was fixed on her breasts but that he seemed to be thinking about her proposition.

"Ok, you can have one item of clothing back. Do you want your jeans or your t-shirt?"

"Can't I have both?" Her answer came in the form of a blow to her cheek. She pulled away from him and grabbed her jeans from the floor, shoving them on quickly. Her cheek was stinging, and she put a hand up to touch it gingerly, feeling something warm and wet. Shit, she thought, that bastard made me bleed. She looked from her blood covered fingers to the Joker, seeing him smirking, eyes cold and calculating. No way was she willingly going over to him. If he wanted her, he could come and get her.

"C'mere, uh, Liberty is it? Ah, who cares? Ironic name though, I like irony." He beckoned her closer like a dog. Anger sparked behind her eyes and she stayed firmly rooted to the spot, glaring at him. Boy, he looked mad now.

"Libby, if you know what's good for you, go with him." Cole was giving her advice? After he'd just sold her off?

"What's good for me?" she hissed, "How would you know what's good for me? You just gave me to him to settle some little debt you had."

"It was my life or yours, and I'm quite attached to mine. Besides, if you don't go with him right now, then I'm almost certain that you'll get cut up pretty bad. Or worse. And I don't particularly wanna have to break it to your dear brother that you were too stupid to save your own skin."

Her attention caught up on Cole, she jumped when the gloved hand grabbed her bare arm, pulling her back against a clothed torso belonging to the one man she'd hoped never to meet.

"Yanno, Coley boy, that her skin's not safe even if she does come willingly. So why don't you just stop trying to help her out. She clearly doesn't want your help." He'd grabbed hold of her wrists by this point and was holding them up to her chest, stopping her from getting away, but not stopping her from struggling. "And sweetheart, if you don't stop struggling right this second, you'll find yourself walking out there without any clothes at all."

She did stop, but slightly regretted it as the moment she was still the Joker pulled her arms behind her back and she felt cold metal bite in to her skin as handcuffs were placed around her wrists.

"Now these are genuine police cuffs, one of the souvenirs from my many trips down to Police Headquarters, so don't get your hopes up that they'll break. It ain't gonna happen. Now move." He shoved her towards the door, holding her left arm to stop her running. His grip was like a vice, and Libby could feel the bruises forming already. He guided her back up the stairs, then through a large communal room where Cole's men were seated, some watching TV, others playing poker. They looked up as Libby emerged from the stairwell, appraising looks on some of their faces as they surveyed her lack of a top. The looks quickly vanished when the Joker appeared behind her, and they all returned to what they were doing except for one familiar face. Robbie's.

"What are you staring at? Haven't you ever seen a hot girl without a top on before? Coz if that's the case, then go hire a hooker and stop staring at my property." He couldn't tear his eyes away from Libby's terrified face, no longer defiant as she realised that the Joker wouldn't hesitate to kill Robbie if he didn't stop staring.

"Robbie, just go. Please."

"Oh, you two know each other. How precious. What are you, high school sweethearts? Sorry to break it to you toots, but he's not the kinda guy Daddy would like you hanging around with. He's in the mob. You need someone who can protect you. Too bad I got to you before he came along, eh? You're gonna need protecting."

"That's my sister you're talking about, Joker."

"Ok, you're boring now. C'mon doll face, I wanna get home, I've had a long day and I really just want to … relax." Libby didn't like his intonation.

"I'll come find you, Libs!" Robbie yelled from behind her as the Joker dragged her out of the room. She was twisting round, searching for his face when the Joker pulled out a gun and shot him in the shoulder. She screamed and tried to escape from the Joker, but he just laughed as she looked aghast at the sight of her twin brother clutching his wound, writhing on the floor. She turned to the man who had just shot her brother, accusation etched on every plane of her face.

"What? He was no fun. And thinking he could find you, well that just shows he's plain stupid. Let's go, the party's dying down here anyway."

"Yeah, because you just shot the one person who cares about me, and everyone else is too scared to stand up to you!"

"Watch yourself, toots, I get grouchy when I'm tired."

"Go fuck yourself."

"What, and leave me all tired out for when it's your turn? That'd just be mean."

The spark of anger had turned in to a blazing fire, and Libby tried to pull an arm round to punch him his grinning face, but met only resistance from the handcuffs. He laughed as she shrieked in frustration, straining against the metal. He was still laughing as he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder like a prize, carrying her out to the blacked out van waiting outside. He deposited her unceremoniously in the back, then climbed over the middle row of seats to sit down next to her. He unlocked one side of the handcuffs, pulled her hands to the front and did them back up, before conjuring up a black fabric bag from nowhere. He leaned closer to her, warm breath tickling her ear as he whispered to her.

"Can't have you seeing where our little hideout is, can we?" He placed the black bag over her head, completely blocking out her vision of her surroundings. Instantly, Libby's other senses went in to overdrive; her fingers tingled, and she listened out for any other sounds. Her body was in fight mode, but without her sight, she couldn't risk striking out at the Joker in case she missed and put herself in an even more vulnerable position. So she sat perfectly still as the van pulled away, still listening closely to what was going on around her.

"Hey, Boss, why ain't she wearin' a top? Not that I'm complainin' or nuffin'."

"Well, Jimmy, I don't see how that's any of your business. So why don't you just be quiet and face forwards like the rest of the boys?" The Joker replied with the same tone that one would talk to a child with, but his words held a warning that Jimmy paid heed to.

Libby spent the rest of the journey hoping that the Joker wouldn't try anything whilst she was blind and bound, but she didn't think he would. He was the kind of guy who'd rather have someone fight back. It felt like they were travelling for a really short time, but Libby put that down to the feeling you get when you don't want to get somewhere at all and time seems to speed up just to spite you. She guessed that it took about an hour to get to wherever they were going.

"Weeeeeeeeeee're heeeeeeeeeere!" The Joker squealed excitedly, and Libby could feel him bouncing up and down in his seat. She heard all his men scrambling to get out quickly; she guessed he got mad if he wasn't able to get out easily. The hood was ripped from her head and light flooded her eyes. She blinked a few times, trying to clear the spots that were clouding her vision, before being pulled back over the seat in to the middle row. She landed on her back on the seat and immediately tried to roll over so that she could stand up, but a hand on her stomach held her in place. She raised her green eyes to meet the Joker's black ones and flinched at the look in them.

"Some ground rules need to be laid out before we go inside: first, you are under no circumstances allowed to leave any room you are placed in. Second, if you try to escape, and a failed suicide counts as an escape attempt, then you will be punished. And lastly, you belong to me now; you do everything I tell you to. Do you understand?"

She nodded, she did understand – but that didn't mean she was going to obey his rules.

"Good." He removed his hand from her stomach, placing it on her arm as she sat up and used it to lift her out of the van. They were in a small car park, visible from the street where Libby spotted people walking by.

"HELP ME!" she screamed out, trying to move towards them, but a fist connected with her jaw, sending her flying to the ground, clutching at her face. The people on the street didn't even look up as they heard the girl scream when the concrete grazed her side. The Joker looked beyond angry as he grabbed a handful of her hair and started to drag her towards the warehouse closest to them. Libby scrambled to get to her feet so that her hair wouldn't be pulled from her scalp, letting out soft whimpers every time he tugged. He pushed the door open forcefully, still pulling her behind him, her body twisted to accommodate the angle her head was held at. They went up two flights of stairs, and then along a corridor to the door right at the end, which he unlocked with a key from his pocket. He yanked her in and shut the door, locking it again and putting the key on top of the doorframe, out of her reach.

He turned to face her, a sadistic smile spreading across his painted face. He cracked his knuckles, and moved forwards, but Libby stood her ground, turning with him as he circled her like prey.

"That was a very naughty thing to do, wasn't it." It wasn't a question. "What have you got to say for yourself?"

She shrugged, knowing nothing she said would make any difference, except perhaps an apology, but she wasn't willing to give him that because she wasn't sorry. He'd be able to tell she was lying, and then he'd get even angrier. He reached in to his pocket and pulled out a flick knife, grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her forwards, in to his body. She struggled to move backwards, to get some space between them, but he just applied pressure to her neck until she stopped. He brought the knife up and flicked it open so that the blade was lying against the soft skin on her throat; she involuntarily flinched, causing the Joker to emit a dark chuckle. He brought the tip of the blade up, trailing it across her cheekbone and down to her mouth, where he forced it between her full lips.

"Now that I've got your, uh, full attention, I don't need to worry about you pulling any more stupid stunts, right?" She nodded, too worried about her face getting cut up to do anything else. "Good. Now you're gonna have to lose the jeans."

His face was resolute, showing no chance of an alternative, so Libby undid her jeans and pushed them off as far as her handcuffed wrists and the Joker's grip on her neck would allow. He released her, shoving her backwards roughly, causing her to hit the ground hard. She let out a yelp and he grinned.

"Music to my ears. Now, you need to learn not to cry for help. Nobody's coming, by the way. Everyone around here's too scared to do anything. But back to the point in hand. I've decided that I can either cut you up a bit or you can give me a lap dance and we'll see where it goes from there. It's your choice."

She glared at him, to which he responded by pulling a chair from beside the wall. Libby then looked around the room for the first time. They were in what looked like an office, with a bureau and several filing cabinets. However there were several doors leading off from the room they were in, and she didn't really want to find out where they went. The Joker sat down facing her, looking expectant, but when she didn't move his face clouded over.

"So you're in to pain? Just your luck." His sadistic smile was back in place, as was his predator walk as he made his way back over to her, knife in hand, open and ready. Libby tensed up and began to move backwards, but the Joker leapt like lightning through the air, pinning her to the ground so fast that the breath was knocked out of her. He placed his hand on her sternum, holding her upper body still and sat down on her thighs. She tried to pry his hand from her but he held her unrelentingly, positioning the blade on her stomach and dragging the blade across her skin. A sharp, stinging sensation coursed through her as blood dripped from the wound, running down her sides to the ground. The cut went right across her stomach, at the bottom of her ribs. The Joker ripped his gloves off, then poked the wound with his fingers, twisting them to cause more pain but Libby bit her lip – she wouldn't give in to him. The knife went across her skin again, deeper this time and just below the first cut, and he rotated the blade, pressing harder. A tear rolled down in to her hair, but she let her head fall to the side, hiding it from him and averting her eyes. She'd always had such expressive eyes. People had always told her how beautiful they were. Maybe they'd be her downfall now.

He made 5 cuts in total, horizontal across her stomach, each deeper than the last; the blood pooled around her, glinting in the dim light. Not once did she make a sound. Dissatisfied, he got off her, cleaning the blade on her jeans that were on the floor, then taking them with him through a door in to the next room, leaving her lying on the floor feeling woozy from blood loss. As the blood kept flowing, Libby felt consciousness leaving her, and she eventually gave in to the enveloping blackness. At least it was peaceful there.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the review! And sorry it took so long to get out, I've been really busy recently. And not having the best of times if I'm going to be honest.

Libby awoke the next morning encrusted in dried blood. Her back stuck to the floor as she attempted to sit up, but she regretted the movement most because of the pain that radiated from her stomach. She laid back down and tried to prise her back from the blood-covered floor so that she could roll over and sit up without using her stomach muscles. Her whole body seemed to ache, but ignored the pain as she twisted round and used her arms to push herself on to her hands and knees. She then crawled over to the nearest wall and propped herself up against it and, breathing heavily, examined her wounds. The first few had scabbed over and were starting to heal, but the last couple were deeper and slightly oozing blood, and Libby wondered briefly if she'd need stitches, hoping that she didn't, considering how likely it was that the Joker would get someone to sew her up.

It was at this point that a door banged open, revealing the Joker smiling sinisterly down at her, holding a bundle of white cloth.

"So … how are we feeling this bright and cheery morning?"

Libby replied with a glare, her jaw clenched tightly, partly in anger at seeing him, partly to help cope with the pain.

"I'm guessing you don't want this bandage then?" He waved the cloth in her general direction, and her eyes betrayed her. "I'll ask again, shall I? How are we feeling this bright and cheery morning?"

"My stomach hurts, but other than that, alright thank you. And you?" She figured politeness would be a good path to follow, seeing as she really wanted that bandage.

"I'm in high spirits. Looking forward to the rest of the day." He eyed her semi-naked form as he said this, and an ominous feeling rose in the pit of her stomach. He chucked the bandage to her and she immediately began rolling it up to make it easier to put on. Out of her eyesight he sat back down on the chair he'd pulled out yesterday, waiting for her to stand to put on the bandage. Just as he'd predicted, she tried to rise to her feet, but the pain intensified, causing her to cry out quietly. He smiled to himself, watching her struggle made him want to laugh out loud. She eventually managed to get to her feet, but remained leaning her shoulders against the wall, her stomach pushed outwards so that she could wrap the bandage around her midriff. She wound it round, tight enough to stop the bleeding, but not too tight that it would cause any discomfort. Once finished, she began to slide back down the wall to her seated position on the floor.

"Uh uh. Come here."

She lifted her eyes to meet his, trepidation etched on her face, interspersed with denial. "Why?"

"Because I said so. Don't you remember our little conversation yesterday. You. Belong. To. Me. Do what I tell you." He spoke as you would to a child and she glared involuntarily, her face seeming to echo her thoughts unconsciously. "I really thought you'd have learnt your lesson after yesterday. Do I need to carve you up a bit more?"

Libby weighed up the consequences of not doing what he said against her pride. She didn't want any more pain than she was already in. That made up her mind and she rose again, gingerly taking a few steps towards him, wincing quietly as pain shot through her. As she neared him, he patted his lap with his gloved hand, but she shook her head. She wasn't going to demean herself more than she already had. Apparently she had no choice; he reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her on to him so that her back was against his chest. He wrapped one arm across her chest, enveloping both of her arms so that she couldn't move. With his free hand, the Joker grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled her head back so that it was resting on his shoulder. She struggled against his relentless grip, but he just tugged harder on her hair until she stopped.

"So where'd you get the cute accent, doll face?" He was referring to the English accent she'd never managed to lose in America, but she didn't answer. He knew it was English. Heck, he probably knew everything about her by now.

"You know," he hissed in to her ear, "I really don't have the patience for little girls that don't listen to me."

"I listened. I just chose to ignore." She spat back, immediately wished she hadn't when the hand holding her arms smacked down on to her bandaged stomach. She couldn't hold back the cry of pain, all her efforts from yesterday wasted. She felt some of the wounds reopen and the bandage began to turn red.

"Don't talk back to me. I was going to go easy on you when I come back later but I don't think I will anymore. Don't even think about escaping whilst I'm gone." With that, he stood up, causing her to fall to the floor, where her head snapped back and the back of her head connected with the solid ground. Her vision swam in and out of focus, but her hearing remained sharp and she heard the door out of the room slam shut.

Libby breathed a sigh of relief as she lay back, hoping that the blood, and the pain, would stop soon. Tears brimmed on her eyelashes as she thought about her predicament. Would Robbie come back for her? She doubted he'd be able to save her if he did. Did her mum know what had happened to her? Surely Robbie would have contacted her and Dad. Her dad wouldn't care though. No. No one was coming. She'd have to get herself out of this mess. Today probably wasn't the best day, considering the pain she was in because of her cuts. And this escape would take some planning. She'd wait for the opportune moment.

She drifted in and out of sleep all day, hoping every time she awoke that she wouldn't fall back asleep, lest the Joker return while she was sleeping. Unfortunately for her, this is exactly what happened. For once he opened the door quietly, and he slunk in, sinister smile in place, giggling with glee when he saw her sleeping body. He crept over to her silently.

"WAKE UP!" he screamed in her ear. She jolted awake, swinging wildly at the shouting man, realised too late who it was. Her hand had already connected with his face, and he did not look happy.

"Up, up, up." His words were careless, but his tone suggested that he meant business. She tried to get up as quickly as possible, but it wasn't fast enough for the Joker, who grabbed at her waist and pulled her upright, shoving her towards the door he'd come through this morning.

Once they'd reached it he leaned round her and opened it, pushing her in as he stepped forward. Inside was a mattress on the floor by an old radiator, covered with a grimy duvet, a pillow. An unobtrusive wardrobe stood in corner. It was towards the mattress that she was being directed. Realising his intentions quickly, she tried to spin around to get out of the door they'd just come through, but he kicked it shut and thrust her backwards towards the mattress. She stumbled, landing on her back on the 'bed', quickly scrambling to stand up and move away, but he had foreseen this and pulled the handcuffs she'd had on yesterday out of his pocket. He grabbed her right hand, snapping one cuff around her wrist, and then fastening the other around the radiator. Shit, she thought, trying to pull away frantically, but to no avail. The sound of clothes hitting the floor reached her ears, and she turned to see the Joker shirtless, with just his purple trousers on, his hands on his belt buckle, undoing it. Once his belt had joined his shirt, waistcoat and jacket on the floor, he stalked over to her, pulling his knife from his pocket as he advanced on her.

Libby scrambled back, her bare back hitting the icy cold radiator. The Joker grabbed one of her ankles and yanked her towards him, her right arm forced above her head, leaving her feeling very exposed on that side. She beat at him with her left hand, but was weaker on that side, and was impaired by the pain from her stomach. She screamed out in frustration, and he chuckled.

"No one's coming. My men are downstairs, and they all enjoy hearing the screams. They always want a go."

"Go to hell." She spat out at him, still trying to free her right hand and attack him with her left. He snatched her left wrist and held it down, whilst positioning the knife to cut through her bra straps, so as to remove it completely.

"I'd hold still. And refrain from angering me even more." He sliced through the straps before tossing the useless bit of fabric aside. The knife trailed down her torso to the straps of her skimpy underwear, and they soon joined what was left of her bra on the floor. She was completely exposed now. He placed the knife in his trouser pocket and ripped her bandages off; luckily they had all scabbed over during the course of the day, and he ran his fingers over them, before roughly grabbing one of her breasts and squeezing too hard. She shrieked and her arm jerked as though to pry him off. He pinched the nipple cruelly, wrenching it round whilst she cried out. He was trying to get her to beg, she realised. Well that was one thing she would never do. Even if she ended up dead in the long run. She shut her eyes tightly against the pain, but regretted it when something crashed in to her face. For a second, she thought he had hit her, but realised swiftly that it was his face, and that his mouth was pressed against hers, forcing her lips to open. He bit down hard on her bottom lip, breaking the skin, and the blood began to pool in her mouth. She twisted her head to the side, succeeding in freeing her mouth, and she spat the blood out, straight on to the mattress.

This time the Joker really did backhand her, and more blood flew out of her mouth, splattering against the wall. He laughed sadistically, and freed her hand from his grip in order to unzip his trousers. He stood, removed his trousers and boxers in one go, revealing his erect penis and wrenched Libby's legs apart. He put a finger against her lips, smearing them with the blood flowing from the lower one, then trailed a finger down her chin and throat, between her breasts and the centre of her stomach. A line of blood was drawn, separating the two sides of her body. His hand didn't stop at the base of her stomach, but kept tracing downwards to her most private area. Here, he stopped and looked her right in the eyes before shoving two fingers inside her. She screamed out; the pain was unbearable, and she just wanted it to be over. Tears rolled over her cheeks, and still he smiled.

"What is wrong with you?" she choked out, as he withdrew his fingers, and positioned himself between her splayed legs.

"Me? I just enjoy a good time." With those words he thrust himself deep inside her, not giving her body any time to adjust to his size before pulling out and pushing back in again. She wasn't a virgin, and for this she was glad; it would hurt a hell of a lot more if she was, but she was by no means a slut, and so the pain was still great.

He thrust in and out of her at a fairly slow pace to start off with, until he found a rhythm and started to speed up. She was no longer crying out, and was definitely not just lying there and taking it. She was straining her right arm trying to free it, and was pushing hard against his chest, but he was immovable. His grunts of pleasure were repulsive, and she tried to cut them out, concentrating on pushing him away. Finally she felt him come inside her, and he crashed down on top of her, crushing her small frame, sweat mingling with the blood covering her.

"Enjoy yourself?" she asked spitefully as she wiggled out from underneath him.

"Yeah, I did actually. And I know how much you like pain, so I bet you loved it too."

"You're disgusting. You're a … a … a monster! If you had any kind of empathy, you wouldn't do that to another human being!"

"You know what, _Liberty_, to me, you're not a human being. You're just a cunt. An English cunt, there to be fucked. And that's all you're good for. Now that I've had you first, I don't really mind if my men want a go. After all, it'd be inhumane not to share such a fun object."

"Fuck you, Joker. I hope you die tonight." Libby rolled over, her right arm still pulled above her head, so that she faced away from the Joker and tried to sleep, but couldn't. She heard the Joker's breathing deepen, and knew he'd fallen asleep. She was relieved that he hadn't grabbed hold of her, but wasn't surprised. He didn't seem like the cuddling type.


End file.
